In electronic components, transmission lines for the transmission of electric signals are provided. In the recent advanced information age, the frequency band of an alternating-current electric signal that the transmission line transmits has shifted to a high frequency band. For example, the communication frequency band for a portable information terminal ranges from several hundred [MHz] to several [GHz]. In such a high-frequency transmission line to transmit an alternating-current electric signal in a high frequency band, it is required to raise the electric conductivity and to reduce the transmission loss.
Further, because of the thinning of the high-frequency transmission line due to the downsizing of the electric component, the cross-section area of the high-frequency transmission line becomes small, and the alternating-current resistance of the high-frequency transmission line becomes high. The higher the alternating-current resistance of the high-frequency transmission line is, the greater the Joule heat to be generated in the high-frequency transmission line is. The high-frequency transmission line heated by the Joule heat easily disconnects (fuses). Further, the greater the electric power to be supplied to the high-frequency transmission line is, the more easily the high-frequency transmission line disconnects.
In Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that carbon nanotubes form a network within a conductor pattern and thereby the electric conductivity and electric power durability of the conductor pattern improve.
[Patent Literature 1] International Publication No. WO2011/062072 pamphlet